


Visitatore notturno

by Liberty89



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, One Shot, hurt Vanitas, vigilantes!au
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27459298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liberty89/pseuds/Liberty89
Summary: Tagliò la tuta da motociclista e deglutì quando vide che il coltello era penetrato fino all’elsa. Non aveva un antidolorifico né un anestetico abbastanza forte in quel kit, dall’ultima volta non aveva più avuto tempo di fare scorta e non pensava che dopo la loro ultima discussione lui sarebbe tornato da lei.“Fallo e basta.” Disse Vanitas, strappandosi il guanto destro con i denti. “So che non hai scorte… ma sei la sarta migliore che conosco.” Un ghigno abbellì il suo viso ormai cereo. “Farà male, ma non dovrò preoccuparmi dopo…”“Sempre il solito masochista…”Storia scritta per la 4shipschallenge indetta dal gruppo fbHurt/Comfort Italia - Fanart and Fanfiction
Relationships: Aqua/Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Visitatore notturno

**Author's Note:**

> Salve! La VanAqua è una coppia bellissima che pochi considerano e quando me l'hanno data come prompt per la challenge, non potevo di certo ignorare la richiesta.  
> Non so se questa storia avrà un prequel/sequel, ma chissà. Mai dire mai.  
> Buona lettura!
> 
> Disclaimer: non possiedo i personaggi, ma sono proprietà dei loro creatori!

**Visitatore notturno**

  
Non si aspettava una visita, tanto meno alle tre di notte, ma in una città come quella non si poteva mai dare nulla per scontato.  
  
Si avvolse le spalle nel cardigan e lasciò il caldo della sua camera da letto per dirigersi verso la porta d’ingresso. Proprio in quel momento, però, il suo ospite bussò ancora, dalla finestra del soggiorno, che vantava un davanzale di venti centimetri scarsi.  
  
Aqua sbuffò e corse ad aprire la finestra. “Potresti anche usare la porta, sai?” Disse, guardando l’uomo cadere con ben poca della sua consueta grazia sul pavimento chiaro e smettere di muoversi. “Vanitas?”  
  
Chiuse la finestra e tirò le tende scure per poi accovacciarsi al suo fianco. “Vanitas, cos’è successo? Dove sei ferito?”  
  
Solo allora l’uomo parve sentirla e con dita tremanti aprì la visiera del casco, liberando il viso, aveva il respiro pesante. “Spalla sinistra.”  
  
La donna lo aiutò ad alzarsi e il grado di preoccupazione nei suoi confronti crebbe a dismisura quando lo sentì appoggiarsi a lei con buona parte del proprio peso. Erano passati mesi dall’ultima volta che erano stati così vicini e Aqua si sentì travolgere dal forte profumo di Vanitas, usava ancora lo stesso dopobarba e nemmeno l’odore del sangue riusciva a macchiarlo.  
  
Lo accompagnò al divano e accese la lampada posta nell’angolo vicino. Sgranò gli occhi, inorridita. C’era un coltello piantato nella spalla di Vanitas, ma nonostante fosse stato lasciato al suo posto, il sangue era traboccato lo stesso e la tuta nera mostrava una macchia bagnata molto più scura, che si estendeva fino al torace e a tutto il braccio. Con gesti rapidi, ma delicati, Aqua sfilò il casco dalla testa dell’altro, le ciocche nere erano ammosciate di sudore, e poi rimosse la maschera che gli copriva gli occhi, quei grandi occhi dorati che l’avevano affascinata anni addietro.  
  
Vanitas era pallido, il fiato usciva in soffi pesanti dalle sue labbra esangui, e la sua fronte era fredda e sudata.  
  
“Saresti dovuto andare in ospedale, perché hai perso tempo a venire qui?”  
  
Abbandonato il cardigan, Aqua si alzò le maniche del pigiama fino ai gomiti e corse a prendere il kit di pronto soccorso che teneva sotto il lavandino della cucina.  
  
Com’era previsto, l’uomo ridacchiò piano. “Potrei dirti che eri più vicina dell’ospedale o che era questione di identità segreta o altre stronzate… ma la verità… è che volevo vederti.”  
  
Aqua si fermò un istante, sorpresa da quella confessione così sincera. Tuttavia, non vi badò e proseguì nel suo lavoro. Tagliò la tuta da motociclista e deglutì quando vide che il coltello era penetrato fino all’elsa. Non aveva un antidolorifico né un anestetico abbastanza forte in quel kit, dall’ultima volta non aveva più avuto tempo di fare scorta e non pensava che dopo la loro ultima discussione lui sarebbe tornato da lei.  
  
“Fallo e basta.” Disse Vanitas, strappandosi il guanto destro con i denti. “So che non hai scorte… ma sei la sarta migliore che conosco.” Un ghigno abbellì il suo viso ormai cereo. “Farà male, ma non dovrò preoccuparmi dopo…”  
  
“Sempre il solito masochista…” Sbuffò lei con un pizzico di divertimento. “Faresti meglio a mordere quel guanto.”  
  
  
  
Vanitas non emise altro che brevi gemiti e soffi quasi rabbiosi per più di metà dell’operazione: spalancò al massimo gli occhi dorati quando Aqua estrasse il coltello con un movimento secco e per qualche istante non si sentì nient’altro che l’accartocciarsi del guanto di pelle tra i suoi denti, poi si abbandonò con la testa sul divano e si concentrò sul proprio respiro, finché il dolore non raggiunse un picco impossibile da sopportare e la sua vista si riempì di macchie nere.  
  
Da parte sua, Aqua non aveva osato guardarlo in faccia. Aveva controllato che il coltello non fosse avvelenato e si era concentrata sul ripulire la ferita e poi ricucirla. Non erano stati intaccati parti vitali, ma guarire da quella cosa sarebbe stato comunque un calvario.  
  
Anche spostare novanta chili di muscoli dal divano al letto sarebbe stata un’impresa non da poco, pensò Aqua una volta finito di avvolgere le bende dalla spalla fino all’avambraccio -aveva trovato anche uno squarcio da proiettile poco sopra il gomito- e decise che lo avrebbe lasciato lì, magari sdraiato e con una coperta calda addosso mentre si occupava di fargli una trasfusione, era rimasta una sola sacca nel congelatore.  
  
Dopo aver tolto il resto della parte superiore della tuta, si abbassò a sfilargli gli stivali per poi stenderlo piano sul divano. Gli scostò la frangia ribelle dalla fronte e sorrise nel vederlo così pacifico nonostante il dolore che doveva aver provato. Prese la coperta di lana dalla poltrona lì vicino e la stese sul corpo di Vanitas, chinandosi un’ultima volta per rubargli un bacio a fior di labbra.


End file.
